


Misunderstandings and other complications

by mynamjo



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Brief mention of sexual assault, Canon never heard of her, Fluff, I don’t know why I keep making him such an asshole, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Themes, Tony is a dick, Wedding, bc Tony is a dick, married, secret husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamjo/pseuds/mynamjo
Summary: Peter and Wade had done such a good job at keeping their relationship a secret but what happens when Tony Stark sees a young man hanging around the infamous Deadpool. How will he react to finding out who this person really is?
Relationships: Deadpool/Spiderman, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spiderman/Deadpool
Comments: 9
Kudos: 455
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe





	Misunderstandings and other complications

**Author's Note:**

> Wellllll ya bitch is back with another poorly written fanfic!
> 
> I literally can’t stop writing. I love this fic but I’m not sure how others will feel, also Tony is a dick. Literally everything I write I make Tony the asshole 
> 
> I don’t know why! I love Tony! I guess it’s just easy to do? Lol anyways

Peter had revealed who he was to Deadpool a long time ago. Almost a three years ago. 

The (ex) merc has showed up one day asking to work with Spider-Man and the rest was history. 

They had slowly become friends, and quickly become lovers. 

Peter was the first to show his face. 

They had stood on the top of their building while Deadpool confessed his love looking shy and nervous in a way that he only ever looked for Spider-Man. 

He had made it clear that even if Spider-Man didn’t want to reveal is identity that that was ok and he’d respect that! He loved him anyways. 

Peters heart had never felt fuller. Deadpool had showed him time and time again how much he cared for him. 

He had never laughed as hard as he did after meeting Deadpool, whenever he was upset or sad Deadpool could tell. Even through the mask and he always knew how to help. 

It wasn’t even a second thought for Spider-Man to pull off his mask 

“Hi, my name is Peter Parker and I’m in love with you” he had said dropping his mask to the ground and holding his hand out. 

“Wow baby boy, you’re more beautiful then anything I could have imagined” Deadpool told him. Taking his hand and kissing his knuckles through the mask. 

Deadpool had been apprehensive to take off his mask after Peter and even now it made him chuckle because he had always thought the man was very handsome. 

But Peter had just cupped his face and told the ex merc that he wanted to see the man he loved face to face. 

Wade had looked perfect the first time he saw him. His skin was covered in scars, textured and red but there was nothing disgusting about it. His jaw was strong, high cheek bones, and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen and they just looked at Peter with a mix of hope and fear. 

“Wade Wilson, ex mercenary and insanely in love with you” he had said. 

Peter had laughed and immediately kissed Wade. 

“You’re so handsome” Peter had said with the biggest smile on his face and Wade had no room to question it. 

After that there relationship moved rather quickly. In 6 months they had bought a place together  
And at the end of a year and a half they were getting married. 

The wedding was small to say the least. It was only Aunt may, Emily, and Ellie. 

Wades daughter Ellie had walked Wade down the ‘aisle’ which was really just a piece of cloth thrown down aunt Mays back yard steps. 

Peter had stood at the end under a cheaply made arch covered in white roses. Which Wade had protested too because “there’s nothing innocent about us baby boy” 

But Peter insisted and Wade could never deny him anything. 

Peter cried when he saw Wade come out. He didn’t think he would but watching his soon to be husband walking down the aisle with his soon to be daughter was too much. 

He couldn’t stop the tears. 

Wade wore a black suit with blue suspenders and a red bow tie. 

Peter had worn almost the same thing but reversed. He had a black suit with red suspenders and a blue bow tie. 

“Wow you look so amazing” Wade had said when he finally reached Peter. 

“Almost more beautiful then the day I first saw you” 

They read their own vows and Wade had started crying before Peter even finished the first sentence. 

“I now pronounce you husband and husband” Emily said who had gotten ordained just for them. 

Wade squealed as everyone clapped and crushed his lips against Peters. 

“My husband, my perfect husband” Peter chanted into the kiss. 

The wedding had to be kept a secret but Peter made sure aunt May had taken lots of photos with his camera. He wanted to remember this day forever. 

There first dance was perfect. Emily and aunt May had made them go inside so they could set something up. 

Which meant Peter and Wade had spent the whole time making out. 

They pulled apart embarrassed when Aunt May came to get them but she just laughed. 

They stood in aw for a second when they saw the back yard. 

It had been set up with beautiful lace lanterns and ‘The Book of Love’ was playing softly. 

Wade couldn’t help himself he cried again. He cried through their whole first dance. 

“I’ve never been so happy” Wade had whispers in his ear and Peter just held him closer. 

Peter cried again when Wade had grab Ellie and asked her to dance. Watching Wade with his daughter, their daughter, made his heart swell with love all over again. The day had been perfect. 

They didn’t really get a honeymoon as both of them couldn’t exactly take vacation but they did rent a beautiful air bnb for the weekend where the managed to make love (because “you can’t call it fucking when we’re on our honeymoon baby boy”) on every surface in every room and it had been perfect. 

It wasn’t long after that that Spider-Man began working with the avengers and their already secret relationship had to become even more secret. 

The avengers hated Deadpool. They refused to accept that things had changed. 

Peter told Wade that he wouldn’t take the job but Wade insisted. 

They had kept it a secret this long and it honestly had been fine. 

So Spider-Man took the job and he kept is identity secret from everyone at the tower. He was Spider-Man and that’s all they needed to know. 

The good thing about Peter is that his identity was truly a secret. When he took off his mask no one knew who he was. Not Tony, not his friends. He had no problem going out in public. 

The problem with Wades secret identity was that it wasn’t really a secret. Everyone knew who he was. 

Which meant him and Peter didn’t exactly get to go on many dates. Their time spend together outside was mainly as Spider-Man and Deadpool. And as far as anyone, the Avengers or otherwise was concerned they were work colleagues and that was it. 

but now that they were married Peter was mad about that. Which is exactly how all this troubled started. 

“I want to go on a date” Peter said picking his head up off his husbands lap to look at him. 

“What kind date?” Wade asked still running his fingers through Peters hair. 

“Like a real date. I want to go to a nice restaurant. No costumes just us” 

“People will see us, they’ll recognize me, it’s kinda hard not too” wade laughed as he said it. 

“I don’t care! They won’t recognize me! I’m Peter Parker I have no social media, I’ve never gone viral I’m a nobody!” 

“Peter Wilson-Parker” Wade corrected him. 

Peter tickled his side. “You know what I mean!” 

“Alright baby boy let’s do it!” 

Peter was honestly shocked. He had expected Wade to put of a little bit of a fight, talking about how it was dangerous and what ifs but he didn’t! 

So they started going out. Every Wednesday they would do something, a movie, dinner, bowling. At first nothing came of it but soon word got out that Deadpool had a boyfriend. 

It wasn’t as crazy or as hectic as they though it would be and they fell into a routine. 

So it was an absolute shock when Tone Stark approached Peter while he was having coffee at the place a few blocks from their home. 

“Peter Parker” the man said. 

Peter looked up and almost spit out his coffee 

“Um yes” he said trying to not sound nervous. 

“I’m Tony stark, of stark industries and we need to talk” 

Peter didn’t know what to say, his heart was betting out of his chest. 

“It’s about your boyfriend.” Tony said the last word with disgust. 

That only made Peters heart pound harder. He prayed like hell Tony couldn’t hear it. 

“How did you find me?” Was the only thing he could think to say. 

Tony smirked. “You were pretty easy to find and once I realized who you were and that I had used your PHD thesis to help with my new AI I knew I owed you one” 

“Ok... what about him” 

“You know who he is right, what he does for a living” Tony asked with all too much confidence. 

Peters fear was lowly switching to anger. He didn’t like where this was going. 

“Yes I’m aware” he said curtly 

“Listen, you seem like a good kid, you have a low profile. You got good grades. You have your PHD and you’re only 25. That’s quite an accomplishment” 

“Where are you going with this. “ Peter was annoyed. He was angry. Did Tony really find him to shit talk his husband too him. 

“Look. I just don’t want to see you get hurt. Deadpool is a dangerous guy, he doesn’t have morals. I know you guys just met and he can be a hell of a charmer but he doesn’t have good intentions” 

That was enough. Peter wasn’t going to listen to this. 

“Doesn’t he work with Spider-Man” peter sneered out. 

“Yes, but even Spider-Man knows to keep his distance kid.” 

Peter wanted to laugh out loud at that. Distance was the last thing Spider-Man and Deadpool kept. If only Tony knew how often they left post to fuck. 

How Spider-Man would web security cameras so Deadpool could suck his dick. 

But he didn’t say any of that. Instead he simply thanked Tony 

“I’ll be sure to be careful, but Deadpool would never hurt me” 

Tony gave him a smile that loudly said ‘you’re an idiot’ and left. 

Peter packed up his things and quickly left. He needed to go home, he needed to see Wade. 

Much to his dismay Wade wasn’t home. Peter flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes. 

“Hey baby boy! I’m home! Sorry I had to leave but I can think of so many ways I can make it up to you! At least three of them involve my mouth!” Wade said in a sing song voice swinging open the front door too loudly. 

Peter rubbed his eyes waking up from his nap. 

“Aww look how cute you look!” Wade gushed rushing to his husband. 

“Did you have a good nap! Wait what’s wrong?” 

Wades voice changed from his usual silly self to one of worry. 

Peter sighed sitting up long enough that Wade could sit down before flopping down into his lap. 

Wade was still clad in his Deadpool outfit and he smelled like gun powder and sweat but it was oddly comforting. He relaxed slightly as the older mans fingers gravitate straight to Peters hair. 

So Tony came to see me today... me, not Spider-Man.” 

Wade stopped moving. Peter could hear his heart. 

“What did he want” Wade sounded worried. 

“He warned me about how dangerous you are. About how you have no morals” 

He could feel the hurt coming off of his husband. 

Wade had spent the last three years trying to rewrite his life. To be better, for himself first and others second. And it hurt him knowing that it had made no difference. He had come to peace with the fact that he couldn’t run from the past but he had been hoping, trying to make good by the future. 

“What did you tell him?” Wade said softly refusing to look at his husband. 

Peter turned over so his head was facing Wades stomach. He unzipped the front of Wades suit and peppered the mans chest with kisses. He knew exactly how to ground him when he needed it. 

“I asked him what about the fact that he works with Spider-Man” 

Wade hummed

“And he told me that Spider-Man knew to keep his distance” 

That made Wade laugh. “Yeah distant! You were very distant yesterday while my dick was 6 inches in your ass” 

Peter slapped him on the chest but still laughed. 

The tension was gone and Wade had relaxed. 

“Well shit baby boy. I guess we knew something like this would happen. I didn’t expect it to be Tony but...” 

“Maybe I should just tell them” Peter wondered out loud. “Tell them that we’re married and that I’m Spider-Man” 

“You know I’ll support you no matter what, but don’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I know how much your identity means to you” 

“Thank you Wade.” Peter said sitting up so he was face to face with his husband. 

“For what?” Wade asked as Peter pulled his mask off. 

“For always putting me first” 

Peter climbed into Wades lap kissing him softly. 

They both needed this moment. 

It was a week later that Tony asked Spider-man about Deadpool. The question had caught him off guard because they never talked about Deadpool. In fact he was pretty sure the Avengers made a point to avoid talking about Deadpool. 

“What do you know about Deadpool?” 

“Come again?” Spider-Man said trying not to sound shocked. 

“Deadpool what do you know about him?” Tony said sounding like he was on a mission. 

“I mean. I don’t know a lot, he talks a lot but not usually about anything. He’s a decent guy though why?” Peter said knowing he sounded convincing. They had been doing this for years. 

“He has a new play thing” Tony said 

Spider-Man was taken back by the impersonal wording but didn’t let it show. 

“Yeah he’s talked about him a little bit” 

“Do you know how long they’ve been going out?” 

Spider-Man wanted to roll his eyes. 

“I don’t think too long. Maybe a few months. I don’t really know anything about the guy. Deadpool seems to like him though” 

“That’s what worries me” Tony said walking away. 

Spider-Man let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. 

What did it matter! Did Tony really hate Deadpool that much that he was going to try and break up the guys relationship. 

Spider-Man being Peter, and also Deadpool’s husband knew whatever had had planned wouldn’t work but that didn’t mean he wanted to deal with the stress. 

“I need you too keep an eye on them” Tony said walking back into the room. 

“Excuse me” Spider-Man squeaked out. 

“You’re closest to Deadpool. You need to watch him.” 

“Why? I mean I’m sure whoever he’s with can handle themselves.” Now Spider-Man was getting angry. 

What the hell was Tonys problem. He didn’t even know who the kid was! 

“Because it’s your job to protect people. I realize you work with Deadpool but you haven’t seen what he can do. You didn’t know him 7 years ago” 

This time Peter did roll his eyes. 

“Just do it ok.” 

Spider-Man huffed and left the tower. 

The day had been long enough. Tony had them all doing some type of training with a new weapon and his whole body hurt. 

“Wade baby?” He called out. He had been so stressed he hadn’t even heard the shower at first. 

Peter stripped out of his suit leaving it on the floor of the bedroom, not even carrying about the fact that he was constantly telling Wade to pick up his suits, masks, guns, really everything. Wade was a mess. 

“Mind if I join you” Peter said opening the bathroom door all the way. 

Wades head popped out of the shower and Peter had to laugh. Wade was wearing a bright pink shower cap and holding three small rubber duckies. 

“Wade!” Peter said laughing “what are you doing!” 

“Why don’t you get in here and I’ll show you” Wade said with a wink. 

Peter laughed and climbed into the shower along side his husband. Wades smile was huge. 

“You know I love it when you shower with me. I wish you’d do it more often!” 

Peter smiled. “If we showered together more neither one of us would ever be clean.”

“Well here” Wade said grabbing Peters loofa and the pomegranate body wash Wade insisted they buy.  
“Let me take care of you. I’ll make sure your nice and clean” 

Peter turned so his back was facing Wade and let the older man wash his body. He needed this. 

“They want me to watch you” Peter said quietly as he rinsed off. 

“You and your “play thing”” Peter said in air quotes. 

Wade laughed. “Kinky” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what the hell Tonys problem is. He said we have to make sure you don’t hurt your partner. It really took all my spidy strength to not web him to a wall.” 

“I know your frustrated but it’s gonna be ok. We’ve been though worse and besides. It should be pretty easy to watch yourself. I do it every day” 

Peter smiled and kissed his husband. Wade ran his hand down Peters back and grabbed his ass picking him up. As always their shower ended up this then having to wash a second time. 

The next two weeks were nothing but stress. 

Spider-Man had spent most of his time at the Avengers tower. Even spending a few nights there and Deadpool had job after job. 

So when Tony asked about Deadpool their previous conversation came rushing back. 

In all honesty Spider-Man had forgetting he was supposed to be “watching Deadpools plaything” 

“They’ve been fine I guess.. I haven’t really seen either one of them in almost two weeks. I know Deadpool had a job so maybe he’s been gone” 

Tony made a gruff noise and Spider-Man knew it was about the idea of a ‘Deadpool job’ 

“You do know he’s not a mercenary anymore” Spider-Man said trying not to sound angry. 

“He’s still a murderer. He still kills people for a living” 

“He works for S.H.I.E.l.D !” Now Peter was angry. 

“It doesn’t matter! And why do you care so much! You’re the one with the strict no kill rule” Tony was fired up now. 

“Because we’re friends” was all Spider-Man could say. 

Tony let out a dry humorless laugh. 

“Deadpool doesn’t have friends” 

Spider-Man opened and closed his mouth. 

It was true, Deadpool didn’t have friends and it was something that sat heavy with him. 

Wade would always joke that he didn’t need anyone but his baby boy but peter knew that was a lie. But they were working on his mental health and Peter knew friends would come when Wade was ready. Even if it was just Peters friends. 

“If you’re not going to do your job then I’ll do it for you” Tony said before walking away. 

Spider-Man huffed and left. 

He didn’t even bother going though the front door of his home. Instead he swung through the open window and flopped face down on the bed. 

“You ok” Wade said walking in, sounding genuinely concerned. 

Peter lifted his head. “Can we go out tonight. Please. It’s been a long day, I haven’t seen you in two weeks. I just want a nice dinner and a drink. Maybe two..” 

“Of course we can! Do you want to go to the new place downtown? I’ll wear that button up you bought me!” 

Peter smiled for the first time that day. 

Less then an hour later both Wade and Peter were on their way to the restaurant. 

The lady at the front of the restaurant gave booth of them strange looks as they walked inside. It wasn’t unusual. 90% of the time neither one of them noticed anymore but Peter was not in the mood today. 

He made a point to run his hands over his husbands arms and fiddle with his collar. Wade was thankful for the attention. He always was. 

“You look so good tonight” peter said just loud enough for the lady to hear them as they walked up. 

Wade blushed and it was a site peter would never get tired of. 

“How many” she said sounding stale. 

“Just two” Wade said. The lady looked at him and immediately looked away. 

Peter grabbed Wades hand a little to firmly and the followed the lady to their table. 

“What’s wrong?” Wade asked after their drink orders had been taken. 

Peter took a deep breath and wrapped his foot around his husbands ankle. That’s how they usually sat. Always connected. 

“I’m just getting sick of the way people treat you. It’s not fare. No one even takes the time to get to know you!” 

Wade smiled softly “can you blame them” 

Peter reached across the table and grabbed the older mans hand. “Yes I can. I know you have a past but that doesn’t mean you can’t do better. Everyone acts like they’ve never made mistakes.” 

“Well I’m not sure killing a bunch of innocent people counts as a typical mistake but you know how much it means to me that you trust me, that you know I’m trying to do better. To change. I don’t care about anyone else, as long as I’ve got you baby boy” Wade said softly turning their hands so he could kiss Peters knuckles. 

Peter smiled contently. The meal was full of laughing and sweet talk. 

They both were extremely happy they had decided to have these date nights. Even if it meant an added element of danger. 

Which Wade insisted was sexy 

Peter didn’t usually drink but when he did he liked it to be with Wade. After everything that had happened the ex merc didn’t drink anymore knowing for him it only lead to a dark place but he was more then happy to watch his husband get a little tipsy

“Come on baby boy” Wade whispered to his husband. “Let’s get out of here”

Wade dropped a pile of cash on the table and they both left giggling. 

Peter was definitely tipsy and it was much needed. 

“Let’s make out right here” Peter said as soon as they left the building. 

Wade laughed. “Oh so now you want to be exhibitionest!” 

“Yes” was all Peter said before Wade pushed him up against the side of the building and kiss him. 

“I feel like it’s been so long since we’ve made out” Peter mumbles into the other mans mouth. 

Wade sighed because he had felt the same way. 

Peters hand crept down his husbands chest and rested on his belt buckle. 

“Ok we gotta find a better place to do this!” Wade said excitedly. 

He picked the younger man up and swung him over his shoulder fire man style. 

“Hey!” Peter shouted smacking his husband on the back “put me down!” 

“Absolutely not! You know you love it!” 

Both Peter and him laughed as Wade carried him down a dark ally and to their usual ‘Spidy/Deadpool need to have sex right now’ spot. 

Peter whined when Wade put him down but didn’t even have time to protest before his husband had him pined against the wall. 

Both of Peters wrists were trapped between one of Wades much larger hands. 

A knee rested between his legs holding him slightly off the ground and teasing him with what he wanted to be friction. 

“Oh don’t hurt me” Peter joked  
To be honest he loved it when Wade got a little rough. 

It didn’t happen as often as you’d think. 

Wade was usually very gentle and sometimes even made Peter cry with just how much love he showed. 

Wade growled and kissed Peter with every ounce of passion he had. 

It really had been a long time. 

Wade moved his leg in just the right way to make Peter whine. 

“If you don’t pull my cock out right now I’m going to be very angry” Peter said breathlessly. 

Wade chuckled but before he could do anything Iron man rounded the corner. Mask up and he looked pissed. 

Wade dropped Peter and instinctively put himself between the two. 

“What are you doing here!” Peter said full of embarrassment. 

“Get away from him” Iron man said full of authority. 

Wade snorted “Uh no..., listen I’m not sure why your here but you interrupted something very important, so if you’d kindly leave... unless you wanna watch. That might be fun!” Wade joked with a wink. 

“I’m not going to watch you take advantage of someone. Now I asked you to leave.” 

This time Peter spoke up voice full of confusion “what are you talking about!” 

“Look kid. I told you this guy was dangerous, I saw the way he picked you up and carried you here. I know you’ve been drinking”  
Iron Man sounded fully convinced.

“You were spying on us?” Wade sounded so hurt. “You really hate me that much?”

Peter turned his head to look at his husband. Wades face was full of sadness and regret. 

Deadpool was a smart ass. Behind the mask he could clap back without a second thought but Wade... Wade was insecure. He felt raw out in the open and Peter knew it. 

“God damn it!” Peter yelled. This wasn’t how he wanted this to go. This wasn’t how he wanted his identity reveal to go. He wasn’t even sure if he ever wanted to reveal his identity but if it meant saving his husband from all of this then it was it worth it. 

“Go to hell” Peter spit out. 

He grabbed Wade by the waist “hold on baby” he said softly into his husbands ear as he shot a web out and pulled them to the top of the building. 

Wade crawled into Peters back and buried his head in Peters shoulder as he swung them the rest of the way home. 

They both walked through the front door tired and heavy. 

“You didn’t have to do that” Wade said flopping down on the couch and putting his head in his hands. 

“I know how much your identity means to you. You shouldn’t have had to give it up for me” 

“Hey hey, stop that right now” Peter said softly sitting on his knees between Wades legs. 

“You’re right, I didn’t have to do anything, but I still did it because I love you. Because I wasn’t going to sit there and let him talk to you like that.” 

“I could have” Wade tried to start put Peter cut him off. 

“I don’t care if you could have taken it. Just because you can do something doesn’t mean you have too. When I married you I knew things were going to be difficult. When I became a hero I knew things were going to be difficult but I did it because the good out weighed the bad and I’d fight every day of my life to protect you if it meant I got to see you happy. Please don’t make this your fault. I knew it was coming. I should have known Tony would be keeping an eye on things after or conversation, but I was stupid. I still asked you to go out, if anyone’s to blame it should be me. But I don’t care, I don’t care that they know. Honestly I’m relived.” 

“They’re going to kick you out” was all Wade could mumble. 

“Then let them!” Peter grabbed Wades face and held it. 

“I was fine before them and if they’re so stubborn they can’t accept what we have then I’ll be fine without them.” 

Wades eyes were closed tightly. Peter knew the man was heavy with guilt. He always took everything as his fault and honestly it hurt Peter.

“Wade look at me” 

Nothing

“Please?” Peter asked softly. 

Wade finally opened his eyes and Peter wanted to cry, but he didn’t. 

“I would give up being a hero if it meant having a life with you. I would give it all up in a second. The day I married you was the day I decided that nothing was more important to me then OUR happiness. Not mine, ours.” 

Peter lead them to the bedroom and slowly undressed his husband. He knew Tony would be calling him. He knew tomorrow would be hell but right now none of that mattered. It was just him and his husband. The rest of the world was simply background noise. 

Peter woke up the next morning to his phone ringing. He groaned and flung his arm around to make sure Wade was still next to him. 

It had been an old habit from back when Wade would lock himself in the bathroom instead of talking to Peter about what was bothering him. 

When he realized the man was still next to him he let out a sigh of relief before finding his phone. 

“Hello” he said groggily

“come to the tower now” Was the only thing the person on the other line said. 

“Well good morning to you too” he mumbled. Throwing his phone back onto the nightstand. 

He stood up to get dressed and decided he was going to wake Wade up. If this was going to happen he wanted Wade there with him. 

“Wade, sweetheart” he said gently shaking his husband until one of his eyes open. 

“Tony wants to see us at Stark towers... well he asked for me but I’d like you to come alone” 

Wade stretched and let out a sour sound. “Why so he can yell at me about what a terrible person I am again?” 

Peter smiled but there was sadness there “no, so I can introduce you as my husband. Whatever happens we’re in this together.” 

Wade smiled at that. 

“Ok ok let me get dressed” 

Both men stood outside of the Stark Tower. Not wanting to walk inside 

“You know they can see us” Spider-Man said. 

“Should we give them a show?” Deadpool asked trying to make light of the situation but Spider-Man would tell he was just as nervous as his husband. 

Spider-Man man grab Deadpool’s hand. 

“Whatever happens, whatever shit Tony throws at you, know I love you ok” 

“Ok” was all Deadpool could say. 

And just like that they walked hand and hand into the building. 

“I didn’t tell you to bring him” Tony sneered almost as soon as they walked in but this time Spider-Man was ready for it. 

“Except this also concerns him” Spider-Man said flatly. 

A few seconds past and Peter decided he needed to just rip what was hanging in the open off like a band aid. 

He pulled his mask off. 

“Hi, I’m Peter Parker” he said willing his voice not to shake. “Formerly know as Spider-Man” 

Peter stuck his hand out and to his surprise Tony shook it. 

Tony sighed. 

“He really shouldn’t be here” Tony said pointing at Deadpool. 

Peter could tell his husband wanted to walk away but he held his hand tighter. As uncomfortable as this was it needed to happen. 

“As I said. This concerns him as well. I’m not doing this without him” 

“Very well” Tony said with a dirty look on his face. “I didn’t expect you, of all people, to be sleeping with a man who kills people for a living. 

Wade flinched. That had been a sore spot in the beginning. Peter hates the idea of killing someone and Wade knew it. But he also knew that over the years Peter had come to realize that the people he “took care of” were the worst of the worst and in some ways didn’t deserve to live. 

They had both made peace with it a long time ago. 

“He’s not a mercenary anymore” was all Peter could say. 

“He still kills people” 

“So do you! Literally every single superhero has killed someone. Why is this such an issue! You know he’s on the good side now! You know damn well he helps clean up this city just as much if not more then the rest of us!” 

Peter was angry again. 

“Do you really believe that or are you just saying that because you’re his new ‘play thing’” Tony said sounding bitter. 

“Excuse me!” It was Deadpool who spoke this time pulling off his mask to stare the other man in the eyes. 

“Don’t play stupid” Tony rolled his eyes 

“You and me both know your past... know how you treat people” 

“Treated” wade corrected. “How I use to treat people. That was a long time ago. I know I made your life difficult in the past. I killed a lot of good people. I made a lot of mistakes but I put all that behind me” Wade was almost pleading with him and it made Peters heart hurt. 

It was true. Deadpool had made Tonys life particularly hard for awhile. Taking out one of the few friends Tony had had. Peter had known. 

It was one of the first things Tony had told Spider-Man all those years ago when Deadpool had first shown up, looking for redemption. 

“People don’t change” Tony said with little emotion. 

“So how long has this been going on?” Tony said turning to face them. 

“How long has he been using you? The question wasn’t said out loud but Peter knew that’s what he meant. 

“He’s not using me” Peter said curtly. 

Tony let out an empty laugh “look kid. I just have your best interest in mind. You’re gonna wake up one day and he’s gonna be gone. You know damn well Deadpool doesn’t do long term anything” 

Wade snorted. 

“Is something funny?” 

Wade shrugged “I mean sure I’m all over the place but this is hardly just a sex thing although the sex is absolutely an added bonus!” 

Peter rolled his eyes but still smiled. 

“So Deadpool has a boyfriend now. How romantic ” Tony rolled his eyes. Peter was gonna get hurt and he was gonna have to pick up the slack like he did for everyone else that worked in the tower. 

Peter spoke up. “Look” he said. “I understand you having a hard time accepting that Deadpool has changed. I’m sorry for what happened in the past and so is he. But you don’t know Wade. You don’t know anything about the man behind the mask. He did what he thought he had too in the past. No that doesn’t make it ok but he can’t change that. You should know that better than anyone. He’s made effort after effort to make up for it. He works his ass off every day to pick up his slack. And I’m not just gonna sit back and let you talk shit about my husband!” 

Tony starred. He said nothing and the silence hung in the air. Stiff and uncomfortable, yet in someway saying Husband out loud let off tension in his body he did’t know he was holding. 

“How long?” 

“We’ve been married over a year now. Together for three” Wade said softly. 

“And no one knows?” Tony didn’t look as angry now. He didn’t exactly look happy but it was an improvement. 

“Just our daughter and Peters Aunt” Wade said again. 

Peter couldn’t help but smile when his husband said “our daughter” those words always made his heart flutter. 

“You have a daughter?” Now Tony looked really confused. 

“Yes, shes 11. Her mother passed away awhile ago..” Wade said knowing what the follow up question would be. 

“Go home” was all Tony said in response. 

They shared a look but left without another word. 

They didn’t hear from Tony or really anyone for the next two weeks and it was... oddly ok. 

Peter thought he’d be riddled with anxiety but he wasn’t. 

And strangely enough Wade was ok as well. 

They laid on the couch one evening. Wade had his head in Peters lap and Peter lazily traces the ever changing scar tissue along his face. 

Wade loved it when Peter did this. It was a reminder that Peter wasn’t bothered by his skin. Which was a fear Wade had always had. It came up less often this days but sometimes it still nod at the back of his conscience. 

“Any news from the Avengers?” Wade asked softly. 

“No... I’m kind of thinking maybe I’m out” Peter let out a little laugh. 

“I’m sorry baby boy. I know this is my fault” Wade said. 

Peter let out a soft laugh. The only way it would have been your fault is if you had forced me to marry you and last time I checked it was very much a mutual agreement. One that I do not regret” 

As Peter spoke he rubbed his hand down Wades face and across his chest. Brushing over his nipple. 

“Hey!” Wade said in fake anger. “I come here for an innocent cuddle and you betray me like this!” 

Peter chuckled “oh I’m sooo sorry! Do you want me to stop?” 

“Never” Wade said with a smile. 

Peter pinched his nipple once more before dragging his hand lower to cup his husbands cock in his hand. He was still soft but Peter was great at changing that. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of just how big and thick your cock is” he said humming softly as he rubbed the others bulge. 

That did the trick. He felt Wades cock twitch under his hand. 

“Baby boy I love it when you talk like that” Wade said letting out a content sigh. 

Peter pulled the old mans sweats down enough to free his cock. 

But before anything could get good Peters phone rang. 

“Don’t answer it please” Wade begged. 

“It’s Tony I have too I’m sorry” 

Wade rubbed his hands over his face 

“Hello?” Peter said cautiously when he picked up his phone. 

“You’re a real fucking cock block iron man!” Wade said loud enough for him to hear. 

Peter slapped his stomach too close to his dick “woah! Don’t do that! You’re gonna mess up the goods!” Wade said sitting up. “It’s ok buddy” he said looking down “he didn’t mean it. 

“Ok will be there” Peter finally said hanging up the phone. 

“Tony wants to see us” peter said getting up. 

“Can’t it wait!” Wade said helplessly pointing to his half hard dick. 

Peter kisses him “no baby it can’t. I’m sorry but I’ll make it up to you later I promise!” 

“You better! You’re gonna have to wear that maid outfit I bought if you really wanna make me feel better!” 

Peter laughed but he knew he’d probably do it. 

30 minutes later both men stood outside the tower much like they had last time. Only this time they wore civilian clothing and they did kiss before walking in. 

Much like last time Tony greeted them almost instantly the big difference was this time instead of being rude he simply said “I’m sorry” 

“Excuse me?” Peter said because that’s the last thing he expected to hear. We don’t want you, leave the city but not an apology. 

“Look. I talked to pepper and we’ll... she agreed with you guys. I guess was just letting my own feelings dictate my actions again and for that, I’m sorry” 

Peter opened his mouth to speak but Tony cut him off. 

“Look I’m not good with all of this so if we could just put this behind us I promise I’ll work on my own shit.” 

“Of course we can!” Wade said excitedly. 

“I’d like that” peter said with a smile. 

Tony looked awkward for a second “everyone else is here. We’re about to watch a movie if you’d like to you know introduce yourself and hang out.” 

“Peter nodded and the followed Tony into the living room. Everyone turned to look at them. 

“Hi” peter said slowly. “I’m Peter Parker also know as Spider-Man and this is my husband Wade Wilson also know as Deadpool. 

Everyone got up to great them and Peter felt content. He looked over too see Wade signing with Clint and he knew everything was going to be ok.


End file.
